Mr Wrong
by Bella286
Summary: Traduction de Mr Wrong de WeasleyForMe. Hermione entretient une liaison secrète avec Fred, mais ne sont-ils pas tout sauf fait l'un pour l'autre? J'ai du mal avec le résumé mais l'histoire vaut le coup d'oeil! un gd merci à Arwen666, ma béta sur cette fic
1. Chapter 1

_**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction, une nouvelle fic de WeasleyForMe basée sur le couple Hermione/Fred, et définitivement l'une de mes favorites de ce couple. L'auteur est toujours aussi douée, bourrée d'imagination et très drôle. L'idée de cette fic lui est venue en écoutant Mr Wring de Cracker (perso je ne connais pas), et elle a basée sa fic dessus. L'histoire est simple, Hermione et Fred ont une liaison, mais ne sont-ils pas complètement les opposés l'un de l'autre ?**_

_**Aussi, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! Comment traduiriez-vous l'expression Mr Wrong ?? J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas d'équivalent. Je sèche, alors vs auriez d es idées ?**_

**Mr Wrong **

"_Well you know I'd rather not go and meet your family.  
They'd probably send me back where I belong.  
Don't want to hear about your Mr. Right,  
'cause he's out of town tonight.  
Baby, come and spend some time with Mr. Wrong." _

_-Mr. Wrong by Cracker_

Hermione était assise dans son salon, attendant qu'il arrive. Elle ne se serait jamais imaginée plongée dans une telle routine. Alors qu'elle jouait avec les pans de sa robe, elle commença à douter, se demandant même ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer chez lui. Il n'était pas vraiment son type. Elle aurait pu rester confortablement avec Ron, mais Ron était _trop_ sécurisant, _trop_ parfait. Elle aurait pu avoir Victor, mais leur histoire avait été un désastre dès le début. Elle savait dès lors qu'elle finira avec quelqu'un d'autre. A la place, elle passait ses journées au travail, en attendant avec hâte ses nuits avec Fred Weasley. Elle avait un autre rendez-vous avec l'autoritaire, le suffisant, le dominant... mais non moins sexy, plein d'esprit et audacieux jeune homme. Il était l'opposé de ce dont elle avait besoin. Il lui faisait tourner la tête, et c'est ce qu'elle aimait chez lui.

Alors que les étincelles de sa cheminée passaient de l'orange au vert, elle se leva et joua avec ses cheveux un moment. Il sortit de la cheminée avec précaution, irrésistible comme toujours.

Il l'examina à son tour et elle aperçu une lueur de désir grandissante dans ses yeux.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'habiller ainsi rien que pour moi… »

Son cœur commença à marteler quand il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en la déshabillant des yeux.

« Oh, cette vieillerie ? » demanda t-elle avec un sourire malicieux en lissant le tissu de sa courte robe noire.

Il traversa lentement le salon et s'approcha d'elle si près qu'il pouvait voir la lueur ambrée dans ses yeux marrons. Il y avait quelque chose d'intimidant chez elle, et c'est ce qu'il trouvait si agréable quand il la regardait dans les yeux. Mais ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Complètement et indéniablement incompatibles, dans tous les domaines. Sauf physiquement. Dans ce domaine, ils étaient parfaits. Il était certain qu'elle savait déjà que leur histoire ne durerait pas, mais il devait l'affirmer de nouveau, ne serait-ce pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

« J'allais t'apporter des fleurs, mais je ne l'ai pas fait… », lui dit-il.

Ses traits n'affichaient aucune expression mais ses yeux trahissaient son désire.

« C'est l'intention qui compte, et je crois que je suis un peu à sec… »

Elle se renforgna légèrement.

« Tu crois que j'en attends plus de toi ? »

Il ne répondit pas, si ce n'est en l'attirant d'avantage contre lui. Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa son cou, ses doigts se baladant sur le tissu de soie qui lui couvrait le dos. Son corps se liquéfiait dans ses bras, et ses baisers s'intensifièrent quand il rencontra sa bouche et en demanda l'accès comme il l'avait fait des milliers de fois auparavant. Elle avait toujours un goût de nouveauté pour lui. Alors qu'Hermione gémissait et s'extirpait de son étreinte, il se plongea dans son regard.

« Tu sais que je ne serais jamais celui qui rencontrera tes parents. Je ne serai plus là d'ici quelques années. On ne va pas vraiment ensemble de ce point de vue là… »

Ses yeux avaient une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant.

« Si c'était ce que je voulais, je serais restée avec Ron », répondit-elle froidement en s'écartant de lui.

La simple évocation de son frère le fit frémir. S'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il était bien meilleur pour elle que ne l'était Ron. Il savait exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, il pouvait l'emmener dangereusement loin et lui faire perdre la tête. Ron ne pourrait jamais lui faire ressentir cela. Fred ressentit alors une pointe de jalousie à l'idée d'Hermione retournant vers son frère.

« Ron » ? demanda t-il, forçant son visage à se radoucir. Il fit un pas vers elle, bien décidé à faire fondre son regard gelé. « Hermione, je ne veux pas entendre parler de ton «homme idéal », parce qu'il n'est pas là pour le moment », murmura t-il tout en promenant ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux. « De plus, tu me blesses. Tu viens et mentionnes un autre homme en ma présence… Comment comptes-tu te rattraper ? »

Un sourire fendit le visage d'Hermione malgré elle.

« J'ai des moyens infaillibles… », déclara t-elle en l'attirant plus près d'elle.

« Je sais bien, et je n'ai aucun doute en tes capacités… », murmura t-il à son tour alors que les lèvres d'Hermione taquinaient la ligne de sa mâchoire.

« oui, mais maintenant, tu m'as lancé un dangereux challenge », lui chuchota t-elle au creux de l'oreille, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. « Je saurai me rattraper… », déclara t'elle d'une voix rauque, Elle commença à déboutonné sa chemise, son regard balayant son torse nu.

« Tu n'es pas fait pour moi, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher… », se lamenta Hermione, une légère teinte de rose empourprant ses joues.

Elle était irrésistible. S'il ne faisait pas attention, il se pourrait qu'il change son idéal féminin pour chacun de ses caprices. Fred l'attira contre son torse et la pris dans ses bras. Il s'amusa de l'expression choquée qu'elle arbora en réalisant que ses pieds n'étaient plus au sol. Et alors qu'il la portait vers sa chambre, il lui murmura « Allez Hermione, viens passer un peu de bon temps avec Mr-je-ne-suis-pas-fait-pour-toi… »

_A suivre…_

_**Voilà, c'était le 1**__**er**__** chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'à moi car il y en a 8 autres derrières. Si vous aimez, je les traduirai mais je ne veux pas le faire dans le vide, donc dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'dois avouer que ce chap1 a été assez laborieux à traduire, mais je ferai mieux pour les prochains, c'est promis! **__**A bientôt !! xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos ptits messages d'encouragement, ca me fait super plaisir et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira

_**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos ptits messages d'encouragement, ca me fait super plaisir et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! **_

_**C**_hapitre 2

Hermione soupira, assise derrière son bureau. Elle trouvait son travail au ministère très mondain, et il n'y avait pas assez d'usages abusifs ou inappropriés de magie pour l'occuper huit heures d'affiler. Elle bailla et remua une fois de plus sa tasse de thé refroidi et son esprit vagabonda sur la nuit précédente. Elle se rappela aussitôt pourquoi elle était si fatiguée. Fred lui avait fait payer plein pot pour avoir mentionné Ron en sa présence. Un sourire fendit son visage.

« C'est ridicule », murmura Hermione. Elle pensait à lui à chaque fois qu'elle s'ennuyait au travail, ce qui arrivait bien trop souvent à son goût. IL n'était pas fait pour elle.

« Hermione ? », la voix de Ginny la sortit de sa léthargie. Elle avait manqué de renverser sa tasse de thé quand Ginny était entrée. « Prête pour aller déjeuner ? »

« Bien sûr ! », répondit Hermione, heureuse d'avoir une bonne excuse pour quitter son bureau. « Au chaudron baveur ? »

Et quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient installées dans le pub et commandaient des sandwichs.

« Gin, tu ne m'as jamais raconté ton dernier rendez-vous avec Harry », la somma Hermione. C'était vraiment pratique que les deux jeunes femmes travaillent au ministère de la magie et partagent la plupart de leurs pauses déjeuner. Ginny rougit.

« C'était vraiment bien !! Mais ca devient difficile de passer du temps avec lui depuis qu'il travaille autant ». Ginny sembla légèrement nerveuse en ajoutant « Harry m'a dit qu'il avait vu Ron récemment. On trouve ça bizarre que vous ayez rompu il y a quelques mois mais que vous n'en parliez jamais… »

« Ce n'est pas si bizarre que ça, les gens rompent tout le temps », répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle espérait toutefois que Ginny change de sujet.

« C'est vrai, mais vous sembliez parfait l'un pour l'autre… Vous auriez pu avoir une belle maison avec une barrière blanche, de parfaits bébés, et tout ce dont rêve une femme. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Hermione respira profondément.

« En réalité je ne veux pas de tout ça, Gin. C'est… c'est si compliqué à expliquer », répondit Hermione en jouant avec sa serviette en papier, prenant soin d'éviter tout contact. « J'ai seulement 22ans, et si j'étais restée avec Ron je n'aurais jamais vécu les expériences excitantes et passionnées dont je veux que ma vie soient remplies », expliqua t-elle rapidement. « Il est _trop_ sécurisant, _trop _tendre,_ trop _parfait », ajouta t-elle en croisant finalement le regard de son amie. « Tout ce que faisais c'était m'asseoir derrière mon bureau, faire un job ennuyeux pendant quelques heures et ensuite rentrer dans notre appartement où il y était incontestablement, m'attendant avec un dîner et des histoires de quidditch. On ne faisait rien de vraiment excitant… Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est ton frère, et je dois te sembler terriblement égoïste… »

Ginny la regarda un instant avant de répondre.

« Eh bien, si c'était de la passion que tu espérais, c'est clair que tu n'étais pas au bon endroit. A moins de vouloir parler quidditch pendant des jours et nuits entières », ajouta t-elle en souriant légèrement. Hermione était soulagée qu'elle ne soit pas en colère contre elle. Leurs sandwichs arrivèrent et leur conversation revint vers des sujets beaucoup moins excitants.

Quand Hermione retourna travailler l'après midi, elle réalisa que ses conversations avec Ginny devenaient un peu étrange, et c'était entièrement la faute de Fred. Leur relation – quand bien même pouvait-elle l'appeler ainsi- était strictement secrète. Mais Ginny était souvent là, et ça rendait la situation assez inconfortable. Quand Ginny déblatérait à quel point Harry était fantastique, Hermione commençait à regretter de lui cacher sa relation avec Fred. « Oh, mais de qui je me moque, pensa Hermione, notre liaison ne représente absolument rien pour lui. Ca ne devrait pas m'affecter autant… »

Mais leur relation signifiait plus pour Hermione qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Elle repensa à comment tout avait commencé. Après sa rupture avec Ron, elle s'arrêtait souvent avec Ginny à la boutique des jumeaux pour passer une agréable pause déjeuner. Au début Fred et Georges flirtaient avec elle car ils trouvaient amusant de la voir mal à l'aise. Mais en réalité, elle n'était pas si mal à l'aise que ça, juste perturbée d'avoir deux hommes très attirants axés sur elle. Mais rapidement, Fred était devenu le seul à flirter avec elle quand elles passaient au magasin.

« Hermione, tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui », lui assurait-il avec un clin d'œil, se tenant bien trop près d'elle pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise.

« Tu dis ça à toutes les filles », répondait-elle en rougissant.

« Seulement aux plus jolies », lui assurait-il.

Après quelques visites et conversations comme celle-ci, Ginny commençait à se poser des questions, mais Hermione lui répondait qu'il s'agissait seulement de Fred et de son habitude de flirter. Mais ça ne l'était pas en fait, car Hermione se mettait à flirter en retour. Elle se glissait derrière lui quand il était penché et mettait des articles en rayon et murmurait « Merlin Fred, tu ne laisses pas grande place à l'imagination, toutes les clientes ont les yeux rivés sur ton derrière… »

« Toi y compris ? » demandait-il avec une timidité feinte.

Hermione se contentait de sourire et répondait « surtout moi… ». Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle flirtait avec Fred, il n'était même pas son genre !

Pendant l'une de leurs visites, les jumeaux avaient invité Ginny et Hermione à une soirée qu'ils organisaient dans leur appartement.

« Allez, venez, il y aura beaucoup de musique, de danse et de Whisky pur feu ! C'est samedi. Vous allez vous amuser »

Hermione accepta leur invitation mais préféra se montrer en fin de soirée, pour éviter Ron. Quand elle arriva à leur appartement, elle était à la fois surprise et heureuse de voir Fred passer la plupart de la soirée en sa compagnie.

« Tu veux boire un verre ? » demanda t-il tout en la scannant de la tête aux pieds.

« Possible, mais un seul », lui avait-elle répondit, parfaitement consciente du chemin que suivait son regard. « Je ne tiens pas vraiment l'alcool », précisa t-elle.

Il afficha un sourire diabolique. « Dans ce cas, tu devrais être particulièrement amusante d'ici quelques heures… ». Il l'entraîna à boire trois verres, et bien qu'Hermione se sentait guillerette, elle n'était pas saoule.

« Tu es superbe, au fait », précisa t-il. Hermione tenta de le convaincre qu'elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais Fred l'interrompit en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la pressa contre le mur, à l'abri du regard des invités. Lentement, il promena ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés et prit soin de ses lèvres avec des baisers fermes et remplis d'assurance. Après seulement cinq minutes à embrasser Fred Weasley dans l'entrée de son appartement, Hermione était certaine qu'elle avait envie de bien plus que ça.

« Fred, avait-elle gémit, où est ta chambre ? »

Sa mâchoire tomba. « Tu es sérieuse ? »

Quand Hermione hocha la tête avec vigueur, Fred lui prit la main et la guida vers sa chambre.

« T'es vraiment sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? T'es pas complètement bourrée ? »

Hermione se mit à rire et lui assura qu'elle en avait envie. Ils n'avaient strictement rien en commun, mais elle en avait quand même envie. Elle le regretterait sans doute plus tard, mais elle en avait quand même envie.

Et maintenant, alors qu'elle était assise derrière son bureau trois mois plus tard, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait toujours rien en commun avec Fred, mais elle avait quand même envie de lui. Et elle ne regrettait toujours pas sa décision. Cette nuit là avait été la nuit la plus passionnée de sa jeune vie. L'assurance de Fred avait été une énorme source d'excitation, et elle jouait toujours un rôle clé dans leur relation. Hermione remarqua avec plaisir qu'elle venait de passer l'après midi entière à penser à Fred, et il était désormais temps de rentrer à la maison. Elle rangea sa serviette et transplana chez elle. Alors qu'elle posait son sac et sa veste dans son salon, SA voix s'éleva derrière elle.

« J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée », murmura t-il. Le ton de sa voix alluma un feu en elle. Elle se tourna et le vit installé dans un fauteuil, un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

« Je suis là maintenant, qu'est ce que tu as prévu ? »

_A suivre…_

_Tadam, le chapitre 2 est posté, et je suis assez contente du résultat, pas vous ? donc si vous avez un avis, une remarque, un ptit clic et puis wala !! La suite arrivera d'ici mercredi. A bientôt ! xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Depuis quelques semaines, les choses semblaient se passer plutôt bien pour Hermione. Elle devenait pas mal occupée au boulot, et Fred souhaitait passer plus de temps avec elle. Il se montrait en fait plus romantique, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, et pour son plus grand plaisir. Un weekend, Fred décida meme de rester avec elle.

« Hermione, allez, reviens te coucher », l'appela Fred alors qu'Hermione s'était levée et brossait ses longues boucles. Elle se retourna vers lui en souriant et se glissa dans un jean et une chemise.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as rien d'autres d'importants à faire aujourd'hui que c'est aussi mon cas », déclara t-elle. Elle marqua une pause pour contempler la manière dont ses draps se posaient parfaitement sur son abdomen alors qu'il s'asseyait. Ses épaules musclées soutenaient son corps tandis qu'il baillait, puis il lui sourit.

« Mais on est samedi, et je voulais passer la matinée entière à te montrer à quel point j'aime ton corps… »

Hermione rit nerveusement. « Je pensais que c'était ce que tu avais fait la nuit dernière.. »

« Ca prendrait bien plus qu'une nuit, crois-moi », répliqua t-il en levant un sourcil. Quand il remarqua qu'Hermione était toujours hésitante, il descendit du lit et l'attira contre lui.

Puis, ils se figèrent tous deux quand ils entendirent la voix de Ron.

« Hermione ? », l'appela t-il du salon. « Hermione, t'es là ? »

Fred saisit Hermione par le bras. « Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? » siffla t-il.

« J'en sais rien ! » couina Hermione, ébahie.

« Hermione, j'entends ta voix, appela Ron, t'es dans ta chambre ? »

« Cache toi ! » Hermione siffla en poussant un Fred à moitié nu dans son placard. « Ron ! reste dans le salon, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

Fred agrippait toujours son bras quand il demanda « qu'est ce qu'il te veut ? ». Hermione fut surprise par la colère qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux.

« J'en suis pas sûre », marmonna t-elle. « Contente toi de rester là, d'accord ? »

Hermione lança à Fred un regard désolé alors qu'elle s'engouffrait hors de la chambre, dans le couloir. Elle manqua de percuter Ron qui la rattrapa dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Il lui sourit.

« Salut… »

« Salut à toi aussi », dit-elle en se remettant sur pied. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis juste passé te voir », répondit Ron en se grattant la nuque et en jetant un œil dans la pièce. Hermione en fit de même et s'étouffa presque en remarquant les chaussures de Fred près de la table basse.

« Eh bien, pourquoi ne nous asseirions-nous pas dans la cuisine ? », demanda t-elle en le poussant vers la porte. « Comment ça va Ron ? »

« Pas trop mal. Harry m'a dit que Ginny et toi aviez déjeuné ensemble ? » commenta t-il.

Pendant ce temps, Fred pouvait entendre toute leur conversation depuis la chambre d'Hermione.

« _Géniale, je dois rester là tout seul et les écouter discuter… »_

_« _Oui, c'est vrai, Ginny et moi avons passé pas mal de déjeuners ensemble », répondit Hermione bizarrement. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son ex petit ami était passé la voir.

Ron lançait des regards un peu partout, nerveusement. « Eh bien, je voulais juste passer te voir et te dire que j'aimerais qu'on reste amis. Je suppose que je n'ai pas très envie que Ginny soit la seule Weasley avec qui tu parles… »

Hermione renifla. Elle et Fred avaient eu plein de ''conversations'' récemment. Mais elle se contenta de sourire à Ron. Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, et pendant ce temps Fred s'ennuyait à mourir. Il aurait bien transplané mais il ne voulait faire aucun bruit, ni même partir sans ses chaussures. Il commençait à souhaiter que Ron les voit dans le salon pour qu'il puisse sortir et dire à son frère que désormais, IL était le chanceux qui sortait avec Hermione. « Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit l'apprenne, encore moins mon petit frère », pensa Fred alors qu'il entreprit de se rhabiller.

« Alors, tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ? » Hermione demanda à Ron.

« Pas vraiment, et toi ? »

« Non, personne en particulier », répondit-elle, détachée. Fred détesta le son de sa voix quand ces mots sortirent de sa bouche. Il détestait n'être ''personne en particulier'', et il détestait vraiment l'indifférence qu'il lisait dans sa voix. Instinctivement, son cœur se mit à marteler et ses poings se serrèrent.

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge. "Dans ce cas, aimerais-tu dîner avec moi cette semaine ? En amis », précisa t-il rapidement.

Hermione hésita un instant. Elle se dit que ça ne pourrait pas être si mal que ça. « Bien sûr ».

« Génial ! Je t'enverrai un hibou pour les détails, d'accord ? »

« Parfait ! », répondit-elle alors qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers la cheminée.

« Bon weekend Ron »

Et sur ce, il disparut. Hermione fit demi tour et remonta le couloir vers sa chambre, où elle trouva un Fred très agité.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ça ? », demanda t-il en serrant et desserrant les poings.

« Rien d'important, il passait juste dire bonjour », répondit-elle de manière aussi détachée que possible. « Et il veut qu'on dîne ensemble cette semaine ».

« Je sais, répliqua t-il en lui jetant un regard, j'ai entendu toute la conversation ».

« Oh.. ». Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir qualifié Fred de ''personne de particulier''.

« Oui, j'ai dû me cacher la dedans tout seul pendant que t'étais partie distraire mon frère qui ne devrait même pas être autorisé à passer sur un coup de tête ! »

Hermione devenait nerveuse en entendant ses paroles tranchantes.

« Ecoute Fred, Ron et moi sommes amis depuis bien plus longtemps qu'on ne couche ensemble. Depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard il a été l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Il voulait juste me voir quelques minutes ».

« Quelques minutes ? Dis plutôt une heure! Je m'en vais, dès que j'aurai trouvé mes chaussures!", déclara t-il en se précipitant dans le couloir.

« Attends ! Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on retourne au lit ? », essaya t-elle de lui rappeler ses projets.

Il leva les yeux vers elle alors qu'il laçait ses chaussures.

« Je crois que j'ai d'autres plans pour aujourd'hui après tout ».

Hermione fronça les sourcils en le voyant transplaner loin d'elle.

Fred atterrit en plein milieu de son appartement et trouva Georges, installé en sous-vêtements devant la télé à regarder des dessins animés tout en avalant des céréales.

« Oh, Gred ! Comment s'est passée ta soirée ? », demanda Georges, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran.

Fred se vautra sans le canapé. « La nuit n'était pas si mal Forge. C'est le matin qui m'a énervé… »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Georges forçant son visage à s'éloigner du programme.

Fred se frotta les yeux, fatigué. « Ne pose pas de question… »

« Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe tu sais… Je vois parfaitement à ton expression agacée que tu vois toujours Hermione », déclara Georges. Il but le fond de son bol de céréale et le posa. Il examina son jumeau et ajouta : « et je peux également dire par le degré de ton agacement que tu l'apprécies beaucoup. Donc pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas tout simplement ? »

Fred se leva d'un bond. « Je ne peux pas lui dire, parce qu'on a pas de vrai relation ! Je ne signifie rien pour elle, et elle ne signifie absolument rien pour moi !! ». Fred partit, furibond, dans sa chambre.

« Merlin, on penserait presque qui ne s'est pas envoyé en l'air… » marmonna Georges en retournant regarder les dessins animés…

_A suivre…_

_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chap ? Des avis, critiques, suggestions ? La suite arrivera d'ici vendredi ou samedi je pense. Encore merci pour tous vos ptits messages d'encouragements._

_Virginie.xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tadam ! Voici la suite de Mr Wrong, que j'ai adoré traduire et retravaillé et dont le résultat ne serait pas aussi satisfaisant sans l'aide de **__**arwen666**__** que je remercie bcp de ses suggestions et remarques, et qui est devenue ma béta lectrice officielle !! Jte souhaite bienvenue dans mon monde, et stt bon courage !!lol Bonne lecture à tous ! enjoy xxx**_

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

En se réveillant le dimanche matin, Hermione réalisa qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre. Elle soupira, s'extirpa de son lit et se traina jusqu'à sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire à propos de Fred. Plus elle y pensait, et plus elle était certaine qu'il était fâché contre elle pour avoir accepter ce dîner avec Ron. Sous la douche, son esprit devint plus clair. La meilleure chose à faire était peut-être d'écrire à Fred. Elle sortit, s'essuya rapidement et prit une feuille de parchemin sur lequel elle rédigea :

_Fred_

_Tu m'as manqué ce matin. J'espère que tu n'es pas encore fâché à propos d'hier. Je vais seulement dîner avec Ron, un dîner amical et tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Saches que je préfèrerais de loin sortir et dîner avec toi. __S'il te plait, réponds-moi._

_Hermione._

Hermione envoya son hibou déposer la lettre à l'appartement de Fred et Georges. Elle fut surprise de le voir revenir une heure plus tard alors qu'elle lisait le Daily Prophet. Elle déplia le parchemin et reconnut l'écriture brouillonne de Fred.

_Hermione, _

_Tu sais qu'il nous serait impossible de dîner ensemble. Nous ne sommes pas sensés être ensemble. Il n'y a rien de romantique entre nous. Amuse toi bien avec Ron._

_Fred._

Elle jeta le parchemin au travers de la cuisine. « Pourquoi agit-il comme un salaud ? » demanda Hermione à son hibou qui picorait ses rideaux. Juste au moment où elle commençait à penser qu'il n'y aurait rien de mal à sortir avec Fred, il se montrait cruel. « C'est plus de mon âge tout ça.. » marmonna t-elle en prenant contact avec Ron pour organiser leur dîner du lendemain soir.

Hermione craignait que ce dîner avec Ron ne soit bizarre, et leurs discussions forcées mais elle était soulagée de voir qu'elle passait une excellente soirée. Il lui donnait les détails de sa brillante carrière de joueur de Quidditch, et il lui était plus facile de l'écouter maintenant qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Entre deux discussions, Hermione tendit la main et la attrapa sur celle de Ron.

« On est vraiment mieux en tant qu'amis, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t-elle en souriant gentiment. Il lui rendit son sourire.

« Oui, carrément ! »

Fred commençait a sérieusement regretter de s'être laisser convaincre de sortir dîner. Il était franchement remonté contre George qui l'avait persuadé d'essayer ce nouveau restaurant Thaï sur le chemin de traverse. Mais plus que tout, il était contrarié d'avoir une vue directe sur Hermione et son rendez-vous avec Ron.

Georges tentait désespérément de garder l'attention de Fred sur lui ; il n'avait honnêtement aucune idée que Ron et Hermione dîneraient dans ce restaurant en particulier. Il avait seulement envie de sortir Fred et de lui changer les idées. Georges leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil et remarqua Hermione prendre la main de Ron.

« Et merde, Georges… Maintenant il lui touche la main !! » Fred siffla en resserrant sa poigne autours de son verre.

« Tu veux qu'on s'en aille Fred ? » demanda Georges pour la centième fois.

« Non. Maintenant j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Pourquoi elle rit autant ? Ron n'est pas drôle. Elle ne devrait pas sourire autant. Elle a probablement envie de ressortir avec lui. Tu crois qu'ils peuvent nous voir ? »

« Fred, calme toi. Je vais aller payer l'addition d'accord ? » Demanda Georges, mais les yeux de Fred étaient rivés sur Hermione. Il se leva, alla payer et quand il revint, Fred n'avait toujours pas bougé. « Eh, j'ai une idée Fred ! Tu pourrais tout simplement lui dire que tu aimes tout chez elle, et pas seulement son… côté sexy ».

A ce moment là, Hermione se mit à rire de nouveau. « On y va… » marmonna Fred en jetant sa serviette par terre et s'avança vers la porte. Georges se dépêcha d'emboîter le pas de son jumeau et de rentrer à leur appartement. Il se sentait mal de l'avoir poussé à sortir.

Les rires d'Hermione s'estompèrent. « Ron, il se fait tard, je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi… »

« Tu veux que je transplane avec toi pour m'assurer que tu rentres saine et sauve ? » demanda t-il.

« Merci, mais ça ira. Bonne nuit Ron », répondit-il en l'embrassant légèrement sur la joue.

Quand vendredi arriva et qu'Hermione n'eut toujours pas de nouvelles de Fred, elle décida de passer à leur boutique après son travail. Au lieu de transplaner directement de son bureau à son appartement, elle se balada dans le Chemin de Traverse et apprécia la fraîcheur de l'après-midi. Quand elle entra dans la boutique _Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux,_ elle fut surprise de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment occupés.

« Hermione ? » demanda Georges, derrière elle. Elle se retourna et lui sourit.

« Salut George, comment ça va ? » demanda t-elle poliment.

« Bien », répondit-il rapidement.

Elle nettoya du bout du pied une poussière invisible sur le sol

« Est-ce que… heu, Fred est-la ? » demanda t-elle, aussi détachée possible.

Georges avait peur que son frère ne blesse la jeune fille, mais il hocha la tête et lui désigna un point derrière les étagères. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers cette direction.

« Salut », murmura t-elle quand elle le trouva, occupé à étiqueter des Boites à Flemme. Il se tourna rapidement pour lui faire face et la regarda aussitôt.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda t-il avant de remettre au travail.

Elle fronça les sourcils. «Je voulais te voir. Tu m'as manqué...»

Il ricana. « Je n'ai pas du te manquer tant que ça pendant ton tête à tête avec Ron… »

Hermione soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Fred, toi et moi on ne sort même pas ensemble. Et puis, ce n'était même pas un rendez-vous, avec Ron. On a juste dîné. Il ne s'est rien passé ».

Il fit volte-face. « Je vous ai vu ». Ses yeux s'élargirent.

« Tu nous a suivi ? » demanda t-elle, complètement choquée.

Il rit, sarcastique. « Je ne te suivrais pas, et tu le sais. Il s'avère qu'avec Georges on est sortis dîner et on a atterris là. Tu avais l'air très à l'aise en tenant la main de Ron ».

Alors qu'Hermione prenait une grande respiration pour préparer sa défense, elle entendit quelqu'un appeler le nom de Fred et sentit cette personne la percuter.

« Oh, je suis désolé !! » s'excusa une voix aussi agréable que familière. Hermione se retourna et rencontra les yeux marrons de Lee Jordan. « Hermione, c'est toi ? » demanda t-il en balayant son corps entier du regard.

« Salut Lee », parvint-elle à répondre en souriant. « Comment vas-tu ? » Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était séduisant.

« Impécable ! » répondit-il avec un sourire lumineux. « T'es vraiment très jolie Hermione ! »

Fred s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. Lee et Hermione se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui.

« Quel bon vent t'amène Lee ? »

« Je suis juste passé déposer des commandes de chapeaux invisibles pour le ministère », répondit-il avec un autre sourire.

« Merci », marmonna Fred, puis il retourna à son étiquetage, s'attendant à trouver Hermione en Lee sur son chemin. Et il n'apprécia pas du tout ce qui se passa ensuite.

Hermione était intriguée. « Tu travailles au ministère Lee ? »

« Ouais, je viens juste d'être embauché dans le département de la régulation des transports », répondit-il.

« Vraiment ? J'ai commencé au département de l'usage abusif de magie l'année dernière ! » expliqua Hermione avec un grand sourire. « Pourquoi je ne t'y es jamais vu ? »

« Eh bien, je dois voyager beaucoup, je ne suis pas toujours dans le bâtiment principale », répondit-il.

Fred se sentait comme un intrus au sein de leur conversation, et il n'aimait pas la façon dont Lee flirtait avec son amante secrète.

« ... Travailler sur le terrain a l'air fascinant », déclara Hermione.

Fred était sur le point d'interrompre à nouveau leur conversation quand Lee proposa « eh, si tu es libre un soir, on pourrait peut être aller dîner ? ».

Hermione se figea. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Fred qui observait sa réaction. Ses oreilles étaient devenues rouges, et bien qu'il avait l'air adorable, Hermione savait qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Elle n'en avait toutefois rien à faire. Il allait trop loin concernant son amitié avec Ron et elle en avait plus qu'assez de ses petits jeux. De plus, Fred refusait de sortir avec elle et d'être vu en sa compagnie.

« Bien sûr Lee », répondit Hermione après un moment. « Ca pourrait être amusant, ce serait sympa de sortir avec quelqu'un qui apprécie de passer du temps avec moi ! »

Lee lui sourit alors qu'elle regardait Fred

Fred avait l'impression d'avoir pris un coup dans l'estomac. Son ami allait sortir avec la seule fille à laquelle il s'intéressait. Il se tenait droit, immobile, et tentait de se rappeler comment respirer pendant que Lee et Hermione disaient au revoir. Lee la raccompagna à la porte tout en finalisant l'organisation de leur dîner, la semaine suivante. Ils transplanèrent tous deux.

Georges s'avançait lentement vers Fred.

« Ne pose pas de questions. Je ne veux pas en parler ! » Fred déclara en se retournant et en marchant vers l'arrière boutique…

_A suivre…_

**_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce ptit chapitre ? J'ai adoré le travailler, mais je le trouve assez frustrant, et Fred… grrr !!lol J'attends vos avis, remarques ou suggestions si ca vous tente, et vous dis à mardi pour la chapitre 5 !_**

**_Bon weekend a tous !!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voici le chap5, avec un brin de retard ; en même temps, vu le peu de reviews que je reçois j'hésite à la continuer… c'est les vacances dont ?lol Merci en tt k à celles qui m'en ont envoyé, et j'espère que ce chapitre là vous plaira à tous ! Merci à Arwen666 pr la beta relecture, et tt les ptits à côtés ! Enjoy ! xxx**_

**Chapitre 5 ****:**

Hermione était sur le point de se préparer à dîner le samedi soir quand elle entendit quelqu'un transplaner dans son salon. Elle s'empara aussitôt de sa baguette et se glissa dans la pièce quand elle entendit Fred la rassurer « C'est moi Hermione ». Elle vit ses cheveux roux et abaissa sa baguette, bien qu'à moitié tentée de la garder pointée sur lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda t-elle, incapable de masquer l'espoir et la joie dans sa voix. Il lui était impossible de lui en vouloir bien longtemps.

Il s'avança de trois pas et se pencha vers elle, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient près de son oreille, mais s'arrêta juste avant de la toucher.

« T'envisages sérieusement de sortir avec Lee ? »

Hermione frissonna malgré elle mais se força à s'éloigner de lui.

« Non, je ne l'envisage pas exactement », dit elle, et Fred sembla soupirer de soulagement. « En fait on a déjà prévu un rendez-vous pour demain. Il m'invite au Chaudron Baveur. Et s'il te plait, ne me suis pas cette fois… ».

Fred eut un rire méprisant. « Pitié, le Chaudron Baveur ? Il ne peut pas t'emmener dans un endroit plus sympa que le Chaudron Baveur? ». Ses traits changèrent soudainement, le ton sévère de sa voix s'adoucit. « tu mérites le meilleur », ajouta t-il dans un murmure.

Hermione éclata de rire, sarcastique. « C'est drôle. Qui aurait cru que tu pensais que je mérite le meilleur, alors que tu ne veux même déjeuner avec moi ! », s'emporta t-elle.

« Hermione… » murmura t-il en lui prenant tendrement les mains. « Ce que nous partageons en privé est bien meilleur que n'importe quelle relation publique que tu pourrais avoir avec Lee ou un autre mec ».

Elle ne retira pas ses mains, et se surprit à l'attirer dans ses bras. Ses lèvres trouvèrent instinctivement les siennes, sans aucune hésitation. Elle entendit vaguement sa baguette tomber au sol alors qu'elle enroulait une jambe autours de la cuisse de Fred et promenait ses doigts dans ses doux cheveux. La réaction de Fred ne se fit pas attendre, celui-ci murmurait son nom tout en parsemant son cou de baisers « Donc tu vas annuler ton rendez-vous avec lui, exacte ? » murmura t-il.

« Non », grogna Hermione alors que leurs lèvres se scellaient a nouveau dans de fougueux baisers. Il parvint à la guider le long du couloir tandis que leurs vêtements tombaient un à un sur le sol.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur son lit, et Fred demanda « tu ne veux pas annuler ton rendez-vous, même si je suis super gentil avec toi ? ». Il se sentait déjà mal, et ne voulait pas perdre Hermione au profit de son ami.

Hermione soupira quand il fit courir ses doigts sur son ventre. « Tu ne sais pas être super gentil, Fred. Tu n'es pas 'Le Bon'… », murmura Hermione en souriant tristement. Fred se sentit encore plus mal en voyant son sourire triste. Il passa l'heure suivante à essayer de lui montrer que, à leur façon, ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, au son de casseroles et de poêles qui s'entrechoquaient. Elle enfila rapidement un peignoir en satin et se dirigea vers la cuisine. La vue qui s'offrait à elle la fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Fred portait un tablier et essayait de cuisiner.

« Besoin d'aide ? » proposa t-elle, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna, une spatule à la main, une casserole dans l'autre.

« Nan, je te prépare juste à dîner. C'est presque prêt », répondit-il avec un sourire. Elle soupira et prit une chaise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il apporta et posa du poulet au curry légèrement brulé sur la table. Il s'assit face à elle et sourit alors qu'elle en prenait une bouchée.

« Pas si mal », lança Hermione. « Tu as hérité des talents culinaires de ta mère ? »

« Pas vraiment. Georges est bien meilleur que je ne le suis. Mais il n'a hérité d'absolument aucun de ses talents ménagers".

Hermione éclata de rire. « C'est ce que j'ai remarqué la dernière fois que je suis passé à votre appartement ». Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point leur conversation était agréable. _« Où va-t-il chercher qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble ? », _se demanda t-elle.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Hermione suggéra à Fred de s'en aller car elle avait besoin d'un long repos avant son rendez-vous du lendemain après-midi. Fred répliqua, méprisant à nouveau « c'est clair que tu as besoin de toutes tes forces pour un dîner aussi prometteur au Chaudron Baveur ». Elle lui lança un regard alors qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue. « Bonne nuit Hermione, murmura t-il avant de transplaner.

Fred rentra chez lui pour trouver Georges dans la cuisine, cuisinant un plat qui sentait délicieusement bon.

« Hey, maintenant que tu es rentré, tu vas pouvoir manger avec moi », lui dit Georges en souriant.

« Nan, je viens juste de dîner avec Hermione. La belle, douce, gentille…insupportable et énervante Hermione, qui te poignarde dans le dos », répondit Fred en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Donc tu es prêt à écouter mes conseils alors ? »

« Nan, mais je suppose que je suis prêt pour une part de ce désert ».

Quand Hermione se réveilla le dimanche, elle pensait toujours à Fred. Elle essaya d'être enthousiaste à l'idée de ce rendez-vous, mais quand elle rejoignit Lee au Chaudron Baveur, Fred lui manquait toujours terriblement. Mais elle réalisa rapidement que Lee était aussi charmant que mignon.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais de beau au ministère ? tu étais toujours la plus brillante à l'école, je suis sûr que ce doit être un poste important », demanda Lee avec un large sourire.

Hermione rougit. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que son job était complètement nul et qu'elle le détestait.

« Eh bien, j'enregistre les plaintes concernant la pratique de la magie par des sorciers qui n'ont pas l'âge requis, et essaye de trouver une punition appropriée ».

« Fascinant ! » approuva Lee. « En général, je voyage sur des lieux d'accidents et modifie la mémoire des moldus impliqués. C'est assez ennuyeux mais la plupart des jobs du ministère le sont. Parfois, je me dis que Fred et Georges ont eu une bonne idée avec leur boutique ».

Une lueur de tristesse traversa le visage d'Hermione à la mention de Fred. Elle souhaitait que toutes ses pensées le concernant disparaissent, mais c'était peine perdue.

« Alors », commença Hermione en essayant de trouver un sujet de conversation. « Tu as toujours cette tarentule avec laquelle tu effrayais les filles ? »

Lee éclata de rire. « Oui, toujours ! bien que j'ai laissé Fred l'emprunter pour tester des sorts sur lui, je suis surpris de l'avoir récupéré ! »

Le temps se figea quand il mentionna Fred de nouveau. Un silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que leur commande arrive, et Hermione demanda « la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, je croyais que tu sortais avec Katie Bell ».

« C'était le cas, mais elle a déménagé en Espagne il y a quelques mois, pour du travail. Je croyais que tu étais fiancée à Ron Weasley ».

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec ses pâtes. « Non, pas fiancés ! Merlin non ! On est sortis ensemble pendant un moment, mais ça s'est terminé y'a quelques mois également ».

« Alors ce doit être mon jour de chance… de t'inviter à sortir alors que nous n'avons personne dans nos vies», lança Lee espiègle. Hermione essaya de lui rendre son sourire, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Fred. Bien qu'il ne soit pas son petit ami, il comptait quand même beaucoup pour elle. Malheureusement pour elle, il ne ressentait pas la même chose pour elle.

A la fin du repas, Hermione et Lee se promenèrent dans le Chemin de Traverse pendant un moment, poursuivant leur conversation. Il s'avéra qu'ils avaient bien plus en commun qu'Hermione ne l'aurait imaginé.

« Eh bien, on devrait peut être rentrer chez nous. On travaille demain », déclara Lee après un moment.

« Oui, surement. Merci pour le dîner Lee. J'ai passé une agréable soirée », répondit Hermione en lui souriant. Puis soudain, son sourire laissa place à une expression choquée quand Lee se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes…

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Voici le chap 6 de Mr Wrong, j'espère qu'ils vous plaira ! Merci bcp pour vos ptites reviews, et une fois encore, merci à Arwen666 pour la relecture. Enjoy !! xxx**_

**Chapitre 6**_** :**_

Hermione voulut s'écarter de Lee, mais après réflexion, elle réalisa qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. L'embrasser était une expérience étonnamment agréable. Le bourdonnement constant de ses pensées, qui envahissait sans cesse son cerveau, disparaissait lentement au contact des lèvres tendres de Lee contre les siennes. Même les pensées les plus persistantes concernant Fred s'étaient tues. Le baiser était différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait échangés récemment. Il était tendre, sans hâte, hésitant même.

Après quelques secondes, Lee s'écarta, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Elle le lui rendit timidement alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle et transplanait en lui disant au revoir de la main.

_« Eh bien, ce n'était pas si mal »_, pensa Hermione. Elle sourit un moment avant que ses pensées tenaces concernant Fred ne viennent la hanter à nouveau. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, assaillie par des vagues de culpabilité. Elle savait que c'était irrationnel de se sentir aussi coupable à propos d'un simple petit baiser, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle était même un peu déçue par son comportement.

Hermione s'était promis au début de leur relation qu'elle ne s'attacherait pas à Fred, et encore depuis qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment attaché à elle, mais ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était tout autre. La culpabilité continuait de la ronger de l'intérieur et elle comprit qu'elle avait besoin de le voir. Jetant un œil à sa montre, elle remarqua qu'il n'était que 21h. Après un rapide coup d'œil autours d'elle, elle décida de transplaner directement dans son appartement.

« Fred ? » appela t-elle avec précaution. Elle se tourna vers la cuisine et elle fut aussi captivée qu'effrayée par ce qu'elle vit.

« Oh, salut Hermione ! » répondit Georges. Il se tenait debout près de l'évier, vêtu de rien d'autre qu'un boxer bleu, et mangeait un sandwich. La mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha. « Jumeaux identiques jusque dans les moindres détails..." pensa t-elle, appréciative, en admirant ses bras légèrement musclés et son torse.

« Salut Georges ! », balbutia t-elle en rougissant. Il avança simplement vers elle et lui offrit un bout de son sandwich, pas le moins du monde embarrassé d'être si peu vêtu. Elle secouant la tête, refusant poliment son offre.

Il bougea à peine en expliquant « Fred est sous la douche. Tu peux l'attendre si tu veux ».

Hermione s'assit sur le canapé et Georges à moitié nu s'assit juste à côté d'elle, ce qui la rendait nerveuse. Elle ne voulait pas être prise sur le fait lui jetant des œillades quand Fred sortirait de la douche. Georges se tourna vers elle et lui dit « Tu sais, je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que j'en ai l'air ». Hermione pencha la tête légèrement, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là. « Je sais que toi et Fred partageaient quelque chose. Je sais aussi qu'il t'a tellement dans la peau qu'il pense à toi presque tout le temps ».

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement.

« Vraiment ? » demanda t-elle calmement.

« Ouais », répondit Georges en prenant une autre bouchée de son sandwich, le mâchant lentement. « Il essaye de le cacher, mais je le connais mieux que ça ! ».

Ils entendirent Fred couper l'eau, et Georges murmura « Essaye de ne pas lui briser le cœur, d'accord ? »

Hermione fixait les yeux sombres de Georges, mâchoire tombée. « J'ai… j'ai son gagné son cœur ? », bégaya t-elle finalement.

Un instant plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, sortant Hermione de sa béatitude. Fred en sortit en bas de pyjama et séchant ses cheveux.

« Georges, t'as mangé tous les sandwichs ? », demanda t-il en apparaissant complètement. « Hermione ? », ajouta t-il, surpris de la voir. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Alors qu'Hermione et Fred se regardaient, Georges se leva, s'étira, et murmura quelque chose à propos d'aller dans sa chambre. Hermione, toujours sous le choc du baiser de Lee et ayant entendu les mots de Georges, se leva pour s'avancer vers Fred.

« Je voulais te voir… »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il, laissant sa serviette autours de son cou.

« Parce que », répondit Hermione,essayant d'avoir l'air détachée mais échant lamentablement/

« Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Lee ? », demanda Fred d'un ton dédaigneux.

« C'était sympa », répondait-elle bien trop vite. Elle était sous son emprise, rien qu'en regardant son regard intense et passionné, et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : « il m'a embrassée ».

Le visage de Fred s'assombrit. « Il t'a embrassée ? », grogna Fred. « Et tu lui as rendu son baiser ? »

Hermione remarqua que les yeux de Fred étaient sombres et remplis d'inquiétude.

« Non, je ne crois pas », répondit-elle.

« Et qu'est _ça_ signifie ? », demanda t-il, bourru, et jetant sa serviette sur le canapé.

Hermione avait envie de pleurer. « Ca c'est passé si vite, j'en sais rien… ». Elle fit un pas vers lui et murmura « Mais je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. Toute la nuit, c'était comme si tu étais là, dans ma tête ». Elle tendit la main vers la joue de Fred et caressa sa peau rugueuse. Elle avait besoin de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, comme pour se rappeler qu'à leur façon, aussi étrange soit-elle, ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

Alors que ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, elle put sentir la chaleur émanant de son torse la réchauffer. La passion qu'elle ressentait dans ses baisers lui redonnait espoir. Puis soudain, elle ne sentit plus rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que Fred s'était reculé, haletant et l'air contrarié.

« Hermione, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être ton lot de consolation. Tu ne peux pas espérer que je tombe à tes pieds après avoir embrassé mon meilleur ami ! »

Hermione eut le souffle coupé. « Ca s'est pas passé comme ça ! Je ne l'ai pas embrassé !! »

Elle prit une profonde respiration, et Fred se mit à faire les cents pas dans l'appartement.

« Je voulais juste passer te voit pour me rappeler à quel point tes baiser étaient exceptionnels. J'aime être avec toi Fred ! Je me suis sincèrement amouraché de toi ! Pourquoi on ne peut pas faire en sorte que ça marche entre nous? ».

Fred s'arrêta et s'approcha si près d'elle que leurs nez se frôlaient.

« On ne peut pas faire en sorte que ça marche puisque tu sors et prends ton pied avec mes amis ! »

Hermione sentit des larmes menacer de couler, mais ne laissa pas tomber.

« Ne me blâmes pas pour quelque chose que je n'ai même pas fait ! C'est toi qui me traites comme une simple copine de baise, et j'en ai raz le bol ! », hurla t-elle en transplanant loin de lui.

Fred se retrouva seul dans le salon, avec une serviette humide et un mal de tête lancinant Il se tint immobile pendant un moment, essayant de se convaincre qu'il était bien mieux sans elle. Quand il réalisa que c'était impossible, il se tourna vers la cuisine pour trouver Georges, venu chercher d'autres sandwichs.

« T'es prêt à écouter mes conseils ? » demanda Georges en ajoutant de la moutarde sur son encas.

« Non merci, ça ira », grogna Fred en tempêtant vers sa chambre.

La semaine au travail passa rapidement pour Hermione. Elle était arrivé le lundi matin avec les yeux gonflés et une migraine après être restée éveillée toute la nuit à pleurer et regretter d'être passée voir Fred. Finalement, quand jeudi arriva, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle accepta même de déjeuner avec Ginny.

Alors qu'elles étaient installées au chaudron baveur à manger des sandwichs, Ginny lança : « maintenant que tu reparles à Ron, tu devrais venir dîner au Terrier. Tout le monde était là hier soir, c'était sympa ». Hermione lui sourit. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire à Ginny que non, elle ne pouvait plus se montrer au Terrier, à cause de Fred. Si ce n'était pas un (des ?) Weasley mâle, c'en était évidemment un autre. « J'y penserai », parvint t-elle à répondre.

« J'espère bien ! La soirée d'hier était vraiment sympa! Charlie était en ville, et Bill est venu _sans_ Fleur. A part Fred qui était d'une humeur de chien, je sais toujours pas pourquoi » se demanda Ginny à voix haute. Hermione pouvait sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ce pouvait-il que Fred se sente mal à cause d'elle ? Elle avait tellement envie de le voir, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle devait aller de l'avant.

Quand elle retourna travailler après sa pause déjeuner, elle trouva une pile de dossiers à revoir. Elle soupira et se plongea dans la montagne de travail qu'elle avait à faire. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit frapper à la porte de son petit bureau.

« Entrez ! », répondit-elle sans lever les yeux.

« Salut Hermione »

Elle leva la tête au son de sa voix.

« Lee ! Comment ça va ? », demanda t-elle en déblayant un peu son bureau.

« Ca va bien. Hm, je me demandais, serais-tu libre ce week-end ? »

Le Cœur d'Hermione se mit à tambouriner. Un autre rendez-vous avec Lee pourrait lui faire du bien. Fred lui manquait déjà terriblement, mais elle était capable de s'attacher à Lee.

« Je pense que je suis libre samedi soir », répondit-elle.

Lee eut un large sourire « C'est un rendez-vous alors ! »

_**A suivre…**_

_**Alors, votre avis ? aimé, pas aimé ? Je ne pourrais pas travailler sur le chapitre 7 avant mercredi prochain, mais j'vous oublie pas et m'y pencherai dès mon retour de vacances !! **_

_**Bonne semaine à tous, et a bientôt ! xxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_tadam!! Voici le chap 7, avec pas mal de retard, mea culpae ! Je suis rentrée de vacances, j'ai bien pris le temps de m'y remettre doucement, et je reprends le rythme. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, moi bcp, en particulier la scène avec Lee vers la fin, j'admire sa loyauté envers Fred! Merci a Arwen666 pr la relecture, et ses conseils et suggestions qui me sont tj aussi précieux, merci!! Enjoy !! xxx_

Chapitre 7

Hermione supportait de moins en moins d'être éloignée de Fred. Elle n'avait réalisé à quel point ils allaient bien ensemble qu'une fois qu'ils étaient séparés. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait même pas en parler à Ginny. Elle réussit à tenir la journée du vendredi grâce à une bonne dose de chocolat et une séance de commérages à la pause déjeuner.

Le samedi matin, elle décida de sortir pour prendre un bol d'air frais. Elle se promena tranquillement dans le chemin de Traverse, faisant une pause pour regarder les livres de chez _Fleury & Blotts_. Elle s'étonna d'être toujours aussi fascinée quand elle se trouvait dans cette fantastique librairie. Après quoi, elle s'offrit même une glace géante chez Florean Fortescue's et la savoura, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise des enfants portant des sacs _Weasley, Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux._ Elle reposa sa cuillère dans le pot, elle n'avait plus faim. Agacée, elle se leva et transplana chez elle, se préparant pour son rendez-vous avec Lee.

Quand elle eut trouvé une robe simple pour leur soirée, elle se tint devant son miroir et s'attacha les cheveux en une queue haute. « Tu peux faire mieux que Fred », dit-elle à son reflet. « Regarde, tu sors déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre ! », ajouta t-elle, essayant en vain d'avoir l'air heureuse. Tout en peaufinant sa coiffure, elle attrapa son sac à main et transplana pour rejoindre Lee devant le Chaudron Baveur. Elle avait passé des heures à se persuader d'aimer Lee, mais ça ne marchait pas. Les mots de Fred critiquant le choix du chaudron Baveur comme lieu de rendez-vous résonnaient dans sa tête. Il avait raison. Et un second rendez-vous au chaudron baveur allait être horrible.

« tu es très jolie Hermione », l'accueillit Lee en l'arrachant à ses pensées.

Elle sourit et répondit « Merci Lee. On entre ? »

Il avait l'air troublé. "Non non, on ne va pas au Chaudron Baveur. Je voulais te retrouver ici pour que ce soit plus pratique. Prête à t'aventurer dans le Londres moldu ? », demanda t-il d'un sourire éclatant.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. « Absolument !! »

Ils marchèrent côté à côté dans les rues bondées, se fondant aisément dans la foule.

« Quel genre de cuisine veux-tu manger ? », demanda t-il. Elle survola la rue du regard et un sourire nacquit sur ses lèvres.

« Et si on prenait juste quelques parts de pizzas ? », répondit-elle, et elle fut soulagée de voir Lee sourire.

« Tu lis dans mes pensée ! », répondit-il. Il tendit sa main et elle y glissa la sienne. Elle n'avait pas de papillons dans le ventre comme avec Fred, mais sa main était chaleureuse et c'était très agréable.

Lee les conduisit dans une vente à emporter de pizzas où ils commandèrent quelques parts et commencèrent à parler de leur travail. Ils firent attention à ne pas parler trop fort pour ne pas attirer l'attention des moldus.

« Cette semaine a été assez excitante pour moi », lança Lee avant de me mordre dans sa pizza. « On a découvert toute une floppée de boutiques dans Knockturn Alley qui fabriquaient de faux permis de transplaner. Des tonnes de gamins splinching se baladaient avec ! »

« Vraiment ? Qui aurait cru que de telles choses se passaient si près du chemin de Traverse ? », demanda Hermione en secouant la tête.

« Je sais. Ca se passait juste derrière la boutique de Fred et Georges », ajouta t-il calmement. Les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent à la mention de Fred Weasley. « Au fait, tu es retournée les voir depuis qu'on s'y est croisés ? »

Hermione respira profondément avant de répondre.

« Non, pas encore ». Elle essaya de trouver un moyen de changer de sujet.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais amie avec eux, mais Georges ma dit que tu y passais de temps en temps », ajouta t-il. Hermione pâlit légèrement.

« Parfois…avec Ginny », marmonna t-elle.

« Oh,il est presque 19h ! » s'exclama Lee en vérifiant sa montre. « On va être en retard pour le film ».

« Le film ? » demanda Hermione, heureuse qu'ils aient enfin changé de sujet.

« Yep, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, je voulais t'enmener voir Casablanca », répondit-il en sortant de la monnaie pour l'addition.

« Casablanca ? » demanda t-elle avec enthousiasme. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, ce film était son préféré.

« Tu poses vraiment beaucoup de questions », s'amusa Lee. « Oui, ils le jouent au cinéma en bas de la rue ». Hermione bondit de sa chaise en souriant. Elle pouvait voir et revoir Casablanca un nombre incalculable de fois. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais réussi à le voir avec Fred.

Hermione et Lee parlèrent et rièrent en descendant la rue, achetèrent des tickets et se pressèrent dans la salle avant que le film ne commence. _« Ce rendez-vous se passe plutôt bien »_, se dit Hermione, finalement surprise par la tournure qu'avait pris la soirée. Il lui avait laissé le choix du restaurant, et avoir choisi un excellent film. En observant Lee dans la salle assombrie, elle réalisa qu'il pouvait être très attirant aux yeux de certaines femmes. Il se tourna vers elle avec un regard interrogateur.

« Hmm, j'adore ce passage », murmura t-elle rapidement pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'elle le fixait, puis elle se concentra à nouveau sur le film.

A la fin du film, Hermione affichait un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci Lee ».

Ils remontèrent la rue vers le Chemin de traverse. Alors qu'il faisait un commentaire amusant sur le film, Hermione tourna au coin d'une rue et percuta quelqu'un.

« Bon sang vous.. » hoqueta Hermione. "Fred?"

Il avait l'air troublé, puis fit bonne figure.

« Hermione », murmura t-il, comme si son nom était sacré.

Ils se tinrent à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, se regardant pendant un long moment, prêt à s'enlacer, jusqu'à ce que Lee intervienne.

« Salut Fred ! Que se passe t-il ? »

Fred s'écarta brusquement d'elle et se passa la main dans les cheveux et répondit « oh, rien d'intéréssant. Comment ça va, vous deux ? »

Hermione ne trouvait pas ses mots. Elle marmonna un vague « ca va bien » alors que Lee commençait à parler boulot. Il s'arrêta quand il réalisa qu'aucune des deux ne lui prêtait attention.

« Ca fait un longtemps que tu n'es pas passée à la boutique», déclara Fred doucement en fixant Hermione.

« Je n'avais pas de raison particulière de le faire », répondit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Fred essaya de sourire. « Tu es toujours la bienvenue Hermione. Ils redevinrent silencieux.

"J'ai manqué un épisode?" demanda Lee, intrigué par leur attitude étrange.

Hermione s'éloigna de Fred et répondit « non, rien du tout. »

Fred se tourna finalement vers Lee et lança « Eh bien, bonne soirée, à vous deux », puis il s'éloigna dans la rue sombre.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade et elle se sentit soudainement horriblement mal. Lee la regardait et se grattait la tête, songeur. Puis il se tourna vers l'endroit où Fred se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt. Se tournant à nouveau vers Hermione, il réalisa soudain.

« Oh mon dieu ! », murmura t-il. Les yeux d'Hermione le fixèrent. « Toi et Fred… vous sortez ensemble ? », demanda t-il perplexe.Hermione hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Son esprit tournait beaucoup trop vite. « Attends, je comprend mieux maintenant. La façon dont tu t'es crispée un peu plus tôt quand j'ai parlé de lui… Et tu étais à la boutique pour le voir n'est ce pas? Et c'est Fred qui m'a dit que Casablanca était ton film préféré… »

« Il a dit ça ? », demanda t-elle, la voix pleine d'espoir.

« Oui, il l'a dit », répondit Lee. Il rassemblait encore les pièces du puzzle. « Wahoo, je ne comprend pas comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre ». Il remarqua cependant qu'Hermione semblait au bord des larmes.

« Plus maintenant.. », répliqua t-elle calmement. « Lee, tu m'en voudrais si je rentrais chez moi maintenant ? »

Il se sentait mal d'avoir interféré dans la relation d'Hermione et Fred. Il ne voulait pas contrarier l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et il avait bien trop de respect envers les sentiments évident d'Hermione.

« Non, ca ne me dérange pas », répondit-il gentiment. « Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Ca va aller », parvint-elle à répondre avec un faible sourire. « Bonne nuit ». Et elle disparut aussitôt.

Fred transplana dans son appartement aussitôt qu'il fût hors de vue d'Hermione et de Lee. Ils sortaient vraiment ensemble. Il avait officiellement perdu Hermione au profit de son meilleur ami. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

"Georges!", cria t-il dans le couloir.

Son jumeau sortit la tête de sa chambre.

« Pas besoin d'hurler Freddie », sourit il. Puis il nota le regard paniqué sur le visage de Fred. « Que se passe t-il ? » demanda t-il, sortant complètement de sa chambre.

« Je crois que je suis prêt pour tes conseils ».

a suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Me _**rewala, après un lonnnn silence.. Mea culpae d'avoir mis si lgtps à poster ce chapitre, mais août est tjs assez laborieux. Je bosse dc ne suis pas chez moi, j'ai ni tps libre, ni pc et encore moins le net, dc pas évident de bosser mes trads. Mais wala**_

**Chapitre 8**** :**

« Je crois que je suis prêt pour tes conseils », lança Fred à son jumeau.

Georges sourit gentiment. « Wahoo, la situation est désespérée au point de faire appel à moi ? »

Fred hocha la tête en s'asseyant dans le canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Elle est encore sortit avec Lee. Je viens de les croiser en me promenant ».

Georges tira une chaise vers le canapé et s'assit dessus. Il resta silencieux un long moment, en pleine réflexion quant à leur problème. Fred leva finalement les yeux, attendant sa réponse.

« Un conseil? » le somma t-il.

Georges souffla. « Bon, je ne vais pas te ménager, mais c'est pour ton bien », commença t-il. « Fred, tu en as fait assez je crois, t'as vraiment merdé cette fois ».

Fred gémit et s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé. « Ouais, je suis au courant merci », répondit-il, sarcastique.

Georges ignora son commentaire et poursuivit. « J'en suis sûr, mais Hermione c'est ''la totale''. Cite moi une autre fille que tu connaisses qui soit plus intelligente qu'un livre, avec un bon job, qui te fasse rire, et qui soit aussi sexy qu'Hermione… » Georges marqua une pause, le temps de faire son effet. Fred secoua la tête, morose, reconnaissant en effet qu'Hermione était unique en son genre. Georges continua. « Par je ne sais quel miracle, tu as eu la chance qu'elle s'intéresse à toi. Si tu veux la récupérer, tu vas devoir lui monter bien plus de respect que par le passé. Hermione mérite quelqu'un qui fera plus que débarquer chez elle pour la sauter. Elle mérite un peu de romance dans sa vie, et pour être honnête avec toi, Lee la traite sûrement bien mieux que tu l'as fait ». Georges s'interrompit quand il remarqua à quel point son frère semblait malheureux.

« J'ai vraiment tout foutu en l'air n'est ce pas ? » se lamenta Fred. Georges acquiesça.

« C'est vrai… Mais je vais t'aider à la récupérer", déclara Georges en souriant.

Fred afficha un air sceptique. « Comment ? Tu viens juste de dire que Lee était bien mieux pour elle ».

« J'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai simplement dit que Lee devait la traiter mieux que tu ne l'avais fait. Il y a une différence. Mais je pense que tu pourrais la rendre bien plus heureuse », ajouta Georges en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Elle est parfaite Georges, comme je pourrais la rendre heureuse ? » demanda Fred.

« Tout d'abord, tu vas devoir t'excuser et lui dire qu'elle te manque. Elle ne peut pas savoir ce qu'elle représente pour toi si tu ne lui dis pas », expliqua Georges.

« Ok, je peux faire ça », répondit Fred, son visage s'illuminant légèrement.

« Ensuite, tu dois faire quelque chose de si adorable qu'elle ne pourra pas te repousser.. »

« Je peux le faire aussi », répondit Fred avec un petit sourire.

« Et finalement, tu dois lui faire comprendre que tu n'as absolument pas honte d'elle. Et tu _pourrais_ même l'emmener dîner, tu sais, un soir… », ajouta Georges.

Fred souriait à présent à la perspective de reconquérir le cœur d'Hermione. Puis son sourire s'effaça en réalisant qu'un obstacle de taille se dressait encore sur son chemin : Lee Jordan.

Fred passa la majeure partie du dimanche à réfléchir à un plan. Georges avait raison, il avait vraiment merdé cette fois. S'il voulait récupérer Hermione, il avait encore du chemin à faire.

Le lundi matin, Fred était plutôt de mauvaise humeur à la boutique, si bien que Georges proposa de tenir la caisse pendant qu'il se chargerait de la mise en rayon. Alors qu'il réfléchissait aux moyens d'éloigner Lee d'Hermione, il entendit quelqu'un arriver dans l'allée où il travaillait. Il se tourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

« Salut Fred », lança Lee en avançant vers lui.

Fred sentit son corps se contracter alors qu'il se levait et marmonner « Lee, je peux t'aider ? »

Lee lançait des regards autours d'eux et semblait plutôt nerveux en nettoyant du pied une poussière imaginaire.

« Euh oui.. En fait, tu vois, je suis là pour parler d'Hermione… »

Les yeux de Fred s'élargirent alors qu'il posait sur l'étagère les boîtes qu'il avait dans les bras ;

« Quoi Hermione ? »

Lee croisa enfin le regard de Fred.

« Ecoute, je sais que vous avez eu une sorte d'histoire tous les deux »

« Tu le sais ? »

« Ouais, c'était plutôt évident après être tombé sur toi samedi soir. Hermione ne sais pas cacher ses sentiments, )expliqua t-il à son ami.

Fred l'observa pendant un moment. « Ouais, on a eu une sorte d'aventure, mais j'ai tout gâché.. »

Lee soupira. « J'aurais dû me rendre compte que tu avais des sentiments pour elle à ta façon de parler d'elle, mais je pensais que vous étiez juste amis. Mais tu sais, je crois qu'elle a toujours des sentiments pour toi ». Les yeux de Fred s'illuminèrent aussitôt. « Après t'avoir rencontré elle est devenue toute bizarre et est rentrée directement chez elle ».

Fred ne sut quoi dire, mais parvint à murmurer "Elle a toujours des sentiments pour moi?"

Lee hocha la tête. « Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Essaie de suivre… ». Le visage de Fred se fendit presque d'un sourire. "Je voulais juste te dire que, bien que je trouve Hermione merveilleuse et l'apprécie vraiment, je vais me retirer. Ca me parait évident que votre histoire n'est pas terminée ». Quand Fred sourit, Lee ajouta « Ne te fais d'illusion, je pense qu'aucun autre gars n'aurait renoncé à elle aussi facilement, mais tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Ne gâche pas tout cette fois encore. Hermione est l'une des filles les plus incroyables que j'ai jamais rencontrées… »

Le visage de Fred se fendit d'un large sourire.

« J'peux t'assurer que si j'arrive à la convaincre de revenir vers moi, je ne l'a laisserai plus jamais partir… »

Hermione passa la semaine entière à essayer d'oublier à quel point sa vie amoureuse était pathétique. C'était une chose qu'elle se soit débrouillée pour perdre ce qu'elle partageait avec Fred, mais c'en était une autre d'être incapable de sortir avec Lee à cause de ça. Elle se sentait vraiment mal. Ginny était passé la voir chaque jour pour l'inviter à déjeuner, et chaque fois elle inventait une excuse pour l'éviter. Elle avait également arrêté de répondre aux lettres de Ron. Elle n'avait juste aucune envie d'être entourée de Weasleys, mais en réalité, Fred lui manquait terriblement.

Le vendredi après midi, elle (…) et elle avait prévu de partir plus tôt pour passer le weekend à manger de la glace au chocolat en regardant des films à l'eau de rose. Alors qu'elle jetait un œil à sa montre, son interphone sonna.

« Miss Granger, votre rendez-vous de 15h est arrivé », s'éleva la voix de la réceptionniste.

Hermione vérifia rapidement son agenda. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'interphone et répondit « je n'ai pas de rendez-vous à 15h aujourd'hui. Il doit être là pour quelqu'un d'autre ».

Après une courte pause, la sonnerie retentit de nouveau. « Non, il est définitivement là pour vous voir. Je vous l'envoie ».

"Très bien", répondit Hermione, distraite, en relâchant le bouton. Les réceptionnistes étaient en général mieux organisés que ça. Elle aurait juste à savoir avec qui cet homme était sensé avoir rendez-vous et lui indiquer la direction.

Un instant plus tard, quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte et l'ouvrit lentement. Quand Hermione leva ses yeux de son bureau, elle eut l'impression que l'air lui manquait soudainement. Fred entra avec précaution dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers son bureau, elle remarqua qu'il avait une magnifique fleur blanche à la main. Elle se plongea dans ses grands yeux verts et remarqua pour la première fois qu'ils reflétaient une émotion plus forte qu'un simple désir physique.

« Salut », murmura Fred avec un sourire timide.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton sec alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Elle semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de sa voix, qui chevrotait légèrement, mais parvint à se tenir debout sans trop trembler.

« J'avais juste besoin de te voir Hermione. Il faut que je te dise à quel point je suis désolée. J'ai été un parfait imbécile, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'entendre me dire que tu me pardonnes de t'avoir si mal traitée », expliqua Fred, sa voix empreinte de sincérité, ses doigts serrés autours de la fleur.

Hermione s'appuya au rebord de son bureau, heureuse que le meuble instaure une distance entre elle et Fred._ ''Vient-il vraiment de s'excuser ? Est ce que j'entends des voix ?'' _Hermione douta de sa santé mentale. Elle s'éclaircie la voix avant de lui répondre.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici », parvint-elle à formuler.

« Au contraire », répliqua t-il. « Tu me manques terriblement Hermione. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse s'entendre ailleurs que dans un lit, mais à présent je pense différemment, tu me manques, pas ton corps, _toi._ Ca me manque de ne plus me réveiller avec tes cheveux me chatouillant le visage. Ca me manque que tu ne viennes plus au magasin. Ca me manque de ne plus t'entendre rire, ou bien de ne pas avoir le dernier mot quand on se dispute. Tu me manques plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible… »

Hermione ne pouvait répondre. Elle oubliait presque de respirer quand ses yeux pleins d'espoir étaient plantés ainsi dans les siens. Elle voulait le croire plus que tout au monde. Elle avait envie de le croire, de lui faire confiance. Elle comprit qu'elle avait eu tort de ne vouloir qu'une relation strictement physique avec lui. Elle voulait être avec lui, entièrement, et ce depuis le début. Mais elle ne pouvait se laisser aller à tomber amoureuse de lui à nouveau, le laisser briser son cœur meurtri pour de bon.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, les yeux de Fred perdirent leur lueur d'espoir. « Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas me pardonner », déclara t-il en déposant la fleur sur son bureau, face à elle. « C'est pour toi, j'espère que tu l'accepteras. C'est un lys de Casablanca », ajouta t-il tristement en posant les yeux sur la fleur, restée sur la pile de dossiers. « Je sais que Casablanca est ton film préféré, et je la trouvais jolie. Ca me faisait penser à toi ».

Il leva les yeux pour voir ceux d'Hermione briller, remplis de larmes. Il ne supportait pas de voir la peine qu'il lui causait sur son beau visage. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte, il devait partir avant de tomber à genoux et la supplier de le pardonner, de le reprendre. La main posée sur la poignée, il ajouta « Si jamais tu trouves la force de me pardonner, tu sais où me trouver. Au revoir Hermione ». Puis il ouvrit la porte, et partit avant de la voir fondre en larmes.

_**A suivre..**_

_**Plus qu'un chapître à venir, qui je vous rassure est déjà traduit et corriger, et pour me faire pardonner de ce retard intolérable, je le posterai vendredi soir, promis ! En attendant, si vous avez des remarques et avis (j'accepte aussi les compliments lol), n'hésitez stt pas !!**_

_**A vendredi ! xxxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

_**Tadam !! comme promis voici le 9ieme et ultime chapitre de Mr Wrong, j'en suis un peu triste… Soulagée d'en sortir, j'ai adoré traduire cette fic que j'apprécie énormément, mais ça représente un travail plus suivi qu'un os par ci par là… Mon travail sur cette fic s'achève, je vais faire une ptite pause avant de me lancer ds les fics de WeasleyForMe basée sur Hermione/Charlie, pour ceux que ça intérésse…**_

Chapitre 9

Au lieu de partir plus tôt, comme elle l'avait prévu, Hermione resta assise a son bureau quelques heures supplémentaires, à pleurer, à maudire Fred, puis à pleurer un peu encore plus. Alors qu'elle se levait, d'un air fatigué, et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, elle s'empara de quelques papiers et les fourra dans son sac. Elle jeta un regard en arrière vers la fleur qu'elle n'avait pas touchée et qui reposait toujours sur son bureau, puis en larmes transplana dans son salon. « Respire Hermione, respire… », se répéta t-elle à voix haute. « De la glace au chocolat et un film, si possible un film d'horreur, et tu te sentiras bien mieux… »

Elle posa ses affaires dans le salon et s'avança vers la cuisine pour chercher sa glace. Son cœur manqua un battement en découvrant que la table de la cuisine était entièrement recouverte de vases et de bouquets de Lys de Casablanca.

« Et merde, Fred… » sanglota t-elle. Bien que les fleurs soient magnifiques, elle ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage en cet instant. Elle s'assit à même le sol et soupira, tandis que de silencieuses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle voulait que Fred reviennent, et bien plus encore, mais elle avait peur. Il pouvait se montrer tellement jaloux et égoïste parfois, et elle savait que son cœur ne le supporterait pas s'il la traitait mal à nouveau. Et elle ne voulait pas être une relation secrète plus longtemps.

« Qu'est ce que je suis sensée faire ? » demanda t-elle à sa cuisine.

Après un moment, elle se remit sur ses pieds et se traina vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche chaude. Peu après, elle sombra dans un sommeil lourd là où elle pouvait échapper à toutes ces pensées concernant Fred.

Le samedi se révéla être une perte de temps, car elle passa son temps a penser a Fred. Elle grogna tout en s'habillant puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle marqua une pause en voyant la brosse à dent de Fred, toujours dans son étui sur le comptoir. Soudain, elle se rappela tous ces moments de joies et d'amusements qu'ils avaient eu dans cette salle de bain, comme dans toutes les autres pièces d'ailleurs. Sa présence dans son appartement lui manquait plus que tout. C'est le cœur serré qu'elle se prépara pour la journée. Elle évita la cuisine et les fleurs à n'importe quel prix, optant à la place pour prendre son petit déjeuner, déjeuner et diner dehors.

Dimanche s'avéra tout aussi triste, un jour de pluie qui exprimait parfaitement l'humeur d'Hermione. Elle décida qu'elle était toujours en colère contre lui et la délicieuse odeur de lys qui avait envahi tout son appartement et qui la forçait donc à penser continuellement à Fred l'agaçait au plus haut point. Quand elle sortit de la douche, elle entendit quelqu'un transplaner dans son salon. Elle enfila rapidement un peignoir et attrapa sa baguette.

« Hermione ? » entendit-elle Ginny l'appeler.

Elle fourra sa baguette sans sa poche et se dirigea vers son amie.

« Salut Gin' »

« Wahoo ! D'où viennent toutes ces magnifiques fleurs? Elles viennent de Lee ? Pitié ne me dit pas qu'elles viennent de Ron ! »

« Non, elles viennent de Fred », expliqua Hermione sans aucune émotion.

Ginny se figea sur place. « Toi… et…et Fred ? » Hermione restait debout, son visage n'affichant aucune expression.

« eh, je comprend mieux maintenant ! On se demandait où il se faufilait le soir. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?? » Hermione haussa les épaules. « C'est géniale ! reprit Ginny. Tu pourras venir au Terrier avec lui le weekend prochain ! Ca sera vraiment super!" Elle s'arrêta pour étudier la réaction d'Hermione. « Pourquoi ça ne t'excites pas plus que ça ? »

Hermione soupira. "C'est juste que… c'est trop compliqué à expliquer. J'suis désolée Ginny, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? »

Ginny observa son amie impassible. Elle voulait connaître la vérité mais préférait ne pas trop la pousser.

« Il faut que tu jettes un œil à ses papiers du ministère. Tu n'auras qu'à les rapporter au bureau plus tard, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit Hermione en prenant les papiers. « On se voit demain ? » demanda t-elle, espérant que Ginny comprenne le sous-entendu et s'en aille.

Ginny la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. « N'oublie pas que bien qu'il soit…, Fred sait se montrer sincère. Fais moi savoir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ». Elle relâcha son étreinte et transplana avec un petit sourire et un au revoir de la main.

Le lundi matin, Hermione se réveilla tôt et était impatiente de retourner au bureau pour la journée. Elle pourrait se concentrer sur les affaires du ministère au lieu de déprimer sur sa vie personnelle. Elle choisit un tailleur et releva ses cheveux. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas spécialement faim, elle se força à passer par la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner. Elle se retrouva à nouveau face à face avec le nombre impressionnant de lys de Casablanca qui envahissaient son espace vitale. Elle passa devant la table et fit courir ses doigts sur les pétales veloutés. Elle s'arrêta quand ses doigts rencontrèrent une petite carte attachée à l'un des bouquets. Elle la détacha, l'ouvrit et découvrit l'écriture émue de Fred, qui disait :

_Hermione, _

_Il y a une fleur pour chaque chose que j'aime __chez toi.__ J'espère que tu me pardonnes, pour que je puisse te dire en personne que je ne te ferais ni ne dirais jamais plus quelque chose qui puisse te blesser. Je t'aime._

_Fred._

Hermione sentit les larmes chaudes familières remplir ses yeux à nouveau. _Il m'aime?_ Demanda t-elle à voix haute en relisant la carte. Ca ne serait peut être pas si mal de s'abandonner complètement à Fred. Elle envoya rapidement un mot au réceptionniste du contrôle des usages abusifs de magie pour la prévenir qu'elle serait en retard au bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione transplana directement dans la boutique de Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux et manqua de buter sur Georges alors qu'il ouvrait la boutique. Bien que pris au dépourvu, il parvint à la rattraper par les épaules et les maintint tous deux debout.

« Merci », dit-elle en se remettant sur ses pieds.

« T'es venue voir Fred ? », demanda t-il en abordant directement le sujet. « Parce que si tu n'es venue que pour acheter de fausses baguettes, je ne vais pas être très content.. »

Elle sourit gentiment. "Je suis là pour voir Fred". Georges lui indiqua un point au fond du magasin.

« S'il te plait, sois gentille avec lui. Il broie du noir en ce moment même… ». Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la réserve.

Elle vit Fred, assis au sol, rassemblant les composants d'un nouveau produit. Quand il l'entendit arriver, il s'exclama « hey Georges, tu peux me passer les boîtes que j'ai laissé près de la porte ? »

« Ca peut attendre ? » demanda Hermione, le faisant sursauter ; il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Je voulais te parler… », ajouta Hermione.

Fred resta bouche bée. « Hermione… », murmura t-il. La seconde suivante, il était sur ses pieds et avançait vers elle. Il avait espéré tout le weekend qu'elle vienne le voir, et il était sur le point d'abandonner tout espoir. La voir maintenant le rendait tellement heureux. Même si elle était là pour le gifler, c'était toujours mieux que de ne plus jamais la revoir.

« Fred, murmura Hermione, combien de lys as-tu déposé à mon appartement ? »

Fred trouva la question étrange, mais il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et répondit « deux cents, pourquoi ? »

Elle le gratifia d'un demi sourire. « Il y a vraiment deux cents petites choses que tu aimes chez moi ? », demanda t-elle si faiblement qu'il eu du mal a l'entendre.

« Non », répondit-il en secouant la tête. « il y a des milliers, peut être des millions de choses que j'aime chez toi », ajouta t-il en lui retournant son demi sourire. « Mais je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour davantage de lys ».

Hermione se mit à rire, faisait naître un large sourire sur le visage de Fred. Quand leurs rires cessèrent, elle lança « Fred, je pense qu'on pourrait être vraiment heureux… »

« Je sais qu'on pourrait l'être. Mais vas-tu me donner une chance de te rendre heureuse ? » demanda Fred, avec hâte.

Hermione réalisa alors que c'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'elle se sentait bien. « Oui Fred. Rends-moi heureuse… »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer, provocant des éclats de rire, avant de la reposer au sol et de l'embrasser. Il s'écarta pour observer son visage un moment, puis l'étreignit.

« Je t'aime », lui murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille.

« Vous allez arrêter de vous embrasser et venir ici oui ? » demanda Ginny. « C'est l'heure de dîner ! »

C'était une tradition chez les Weasleys de passer le vendredi soir au Terrier, pour dîner et prendre des nouvelles. Cette semaine là, Fred était surexcité à l'idée d'y emmener Hermione. Il l'attira dans le salon, et tandis que Mr et Mrs Weasley l'accueillaient, Fred tira une chaise pour elle.

« Hermione, on est si contents que tu aies décidé de venir ce soir », s'exclama Molly. Arthur tendit la main et saisit celle d'Hermione.

" Passes nous voir quand tu en as envie. Tu nous as manqué », lui dit-elle en souriant.

Ron entra dans le salon, surpris de voir Hermione assise à son habituelle place. Il l'étreignit et demanda « Qu'est que tu fais là Hermione? »

« Eh bien, commença Fred, ça me semble logique que j'amène ma copine à nos dîners. Donc tu verras Hermione bien plus souvent maintenant… »

Hermione lui sourit tandis que Ron relâcha son étreinte. « Sérieusement? » demanda t-il. Hermione hocha la tête et prit la main de Fred. « C'est donc pour ça que tu as l'air si heureuse ? »

« Oui », répondit Hermione, sincère. « Je suis heureuse, vraiment ». Fred l'attira contre son torse et embrassa le dessus de sa tête.

« Fantastique, Fred et Hermione ! C'est vraiment génial et tout, mais est ce qu'on pourrait manger ? » demanda Charlie à l'autre bout de la table. « Je meurs de faim moi ici ». Tout le monde s'assit autours d'un délicieux repas, Fred ne quittant pas Hermione des yeux une seule seconde.

Et ainsi passèrent les jours puis les semaines, qu'Hermione passa avec son Mr Right, Le Bon, l'homme de sa vie…

_**Fin…**_

_**Alors, verdict ? Vous en pensez quoi de cette fin ? Perso je la trouve un peu trop rapide, et elle manque cruellement de la romance qu'on a attendu pdt 9 chapitres, mais bon, j'en suis malheureusement pas l'auteur..lol Cette fic reste l'une de mes préférées de cet auteur.. Et la votre, si vs connaissez WeasleyForMe ? Et ttes fics confondues ? Tiens, je suis curieuse, quelle fic vous a vraiment marqué, et que vs conseillerez ss hésiter à une novice ?**_

_**En attendant la suite, jvous dis à tres bientôt, et un gd merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie sur cette fiction là, encore merci !!**_


End file.
